vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Venator-class Star Destroyer
|-|Republic Navy= |-|Imperial Navy= Summary The Venator-class Star Destroyer, also known as the Republic Attack Cruiser, was a type of capital ship manufactured by Kuat Drive Yards for the Galactic Republic Navy, which used them extensively throughout the Clone Wars of 22 to 19 BBY. They came to be nicknamed ‘Jedi Cruisers’ due to them being the most common type of flagship utilized by Jedi Generals and High Generals during the war. A powerful weapons platform and versatile multi-role craft capable of deploying sizeable forces in moments, the Venators would time and again prove their worth throughout the Clone Wars. A ‘pack’ of at least four Venators could often turn a battle around or even make any enemy force short of a Providence-class led battle group retreat at the sight of such a pack. After the end of the Clone Wars and the rise of the Galactic Empire, the Venator-class would continue to see service with the Imperial Navy before eventually being phased out in favour of the Imperial I-class and Imperial II-class of star destroyers while still serving as a benchmark of sorts for them. A small number of Venators did remain in service with the Imperial Navy as late as the Battle of Yavin. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B with point defence lasers. High 7-A with missiles/torpedoes. High 7-A with turbolasers. High 6-C with heavy turbolasers. High 7-A by ramming Name: Venator-class Star Destroyer Origin: Star Wars Classification: Starship, Cruiser, Carrier Users: Galactic Republic Navy | Imperial Navy Length: 1,137 metres Width: 548 metres Height: 268 metres Material: Mostly neutronium impregnated durasteel plating on the hull Needed prerequisite for use: Trained crew of several hundred (This is because its complement of 7,400 additional naval personnel and 2,000+ additional troops and passengers are excluded) Terrain: Space, Atmosphere Attack Potency: Small City level+ with point defence laser cannons (Similar to the model used on the Acclamator-class, which has a yield of 6 Megatons per shot, and more powerful than the model used on the Providence-class, which has a yield of 4.8 Megatons per shot). Large Mountain level+ with concussion missiles and proton torpedoes (Capital ship grade assault concussion missiles and heavy proton torpedoes meant specifically for anti-capital ship operations and planetary bombardment. Can blast through the hulls of capital ships with durability in the same league as its own). Large Mountain level+ with turbolasers (Likely the very same model as on the Arquitens-class Light Cruiser). Large Island level with heavy turbolasers (Comparable to if not slightly more powerful than the model used on the Acclamator-class, which has a yield of 200 Gigatons per shot on the highest power setting. These weapons can leave a planet scarred with bombardment craters visible from orbit, bring down mountain ranges, and cause an entire planet to "shake and rumble" and go into violent "tectonic spasms". The comparatively smaller XX-9 heavy turbolaser model has showcased such kinds of power). Large Mountain level+ by ramming (Can cripple warships larger and at least as durable as themselves by ramming) Speed: Subsonic+ atmospheric speeds (975+ km/hr). Can accelerate continuously to Sub-Relativistic speeds in space (One pack of Venators attached to the Open Circle Fleet managed to fly from the moon of Christophsis to the planet itself in mere moments. The Providence-class, which is roughly comparable, has proven itself capable of covering as much as 300,000 km in mere moments at top realspace speed). Massively FTL+ travel via hyperspace (Equipped with a Class 1 hyperdrive. Should therefore be capable of double the hyperspace speeds of Class 2 hyperdrive equipped vessels and more than capable of covering tens of thousands of light-years in several hours) Durability: At least Large Mountain level+ without deflector shields (Larger and more durable than the Acclamator-class Assault Ship. Has time and again proved that it can take multiple turbolaser blasts like these before going down). Likely Country level with deflector shields (Can take sustained fire from the heavy turbolasers of multiple Munificents or Recusants for a while before failing. Capital ships of this size are equipped with hypermatter reactors which annihilate a few tens of thousands of tonnes of hypermatter per second at peak output. They should be more than capable of feeding these levels of power to their deflector shield generators and far more powerful than the deflectors of the Acclamator-class) Range: Hundreds to thousands of kilometres with various armaments. Weaknesses: A lack of defensive weapon emplacements and turbolasers on the underside leaves this area relatively more vulnerable to incoming attack craft (the underside having thicker armor and the deflector shields here being stronger than at other parts of the hull notwithstanding) Gallery Venator-class 03.png|A Venator attached to the Open Circle Fleet firing all batteries|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/File:Venator-class_03.png Venator-class 04.png|A Venator’s dorsal hangar|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/File:Venator-class_04.png SPHA-T Munificent.jpg|An SPHA-T turbolaser mounted in the ventral hangar of a Venator takes down a Munificent|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/File:SPHA-T_Munificent.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Star Wars Category:Vehicles Category:Spaceships Category:Weapons Category:Machines Category:Forcefield Users Category:Military Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6